


A Real Hero

by reinadefuego



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: He's just that good.For the prompt "Spy, Rick Ford, Malta" at comment_fic.





	A Real Hero

Rick Ford is a fucking hero; yeah, he's done a few things he's not proud of but no one can say he didn't save lives that day in Malta — who else could've carved a perfect replica of the Sleeping Lady (in Cooper's likeness, he might add), returned it to the museum, got half his arse bitten off by guard dogs, and somehow (without anyone noticing him in the middle of an operating theatre) reattached said half of his arse with one hand and simultaneously disarmed a nuclear bomb with the other — and anyone who does say otherwise is probably a whinging twat named Bradley Fine and can shove Rick's record of displayed heroism where the sun doesn't shine, because the truth is he's just that good.


End file.
